The present invention relates to a machine for fitting a cap seal automatically onto a top of a container such as a bottle.
When a cap seal of heat-shrinkable film is fitted onto a cap of a container such as a bottle, usually, a film tube cut into a desired length or a film piece punched into a desired shape is used.
However, if the neck of the bottle to be fitted with the cap seal is short, the film piece is preferably used rather than the film tube. But it is rather difficult to position the cap seal of the film piece in the proper position on the top of the bottle in order to fit the cap seal onto the cap of the bottle.